


Five times Jim kisses Leonard + 1 time Leonard kisses him

by Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky



Series: Well for one I am totally in love with my best friend [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Its more AOS than TOS, Lots of alcohol, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, just go with it, this doesn't really follow any timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky/pseuds/Id_sell_my_soul_for_stucky
Summary: It's all in the tittle





	1. One

It was three in the morning and Jim Kirk had just returned home from a night out. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and he was holding a box covered in torn wrapping paper in his hands. He barely noticed the absence of his roommate as he collapsed into his bed. His shoulders shook with sobs as he screamed into his pillow in frustration. In his despair he failed to hear the opening and closing of the bathroom door behind him. His roommate heaved a sigh and strolled over to his bed.

 

"Alright, what happened now?" He questioned.

 

"Fuck off, Bones." Jim replied his voice muffled by his pillow. "Just go back to sleep." 

 

"Well that's going to be difficult seen as your sobbing is not exactly quiet, and anyway I was already up."

 

"Curse you and your fucking nightly bathroom breaks." Jim mumbled sitting up. "Couldn't you just piss before you go to sleep?" 

 

"It's conditioning from when I used to work 14 hour shifts in the hospital. There wasn't exactly time for bathroom breaks when people are dying." 

 

Jim glared at him. His hair was all over the place and he had a little bit of drool running down the corner of his mouth. Jim would never say it but he found it endearing and he was 100% sure he looked worse. He wasn't a pretty crier and not to mention he was extremely drunk. 

 

"So what happened?" Bones asked sitting down beside him.

 

"Well we went out you know. It was our one month anniversary I brought her to this fancy restaurant and - and she broke up with me. I - I thought she was the one, you know." His words were slightly slurred and it was getting even harder to decipher the harder he sobbed. 

 

"You were only together one month." Bones stated grinning. He assumed that it was just the alcohol talking, that Jim didn't really think that the bitch he had been going out with was really the one but he was wrong. 

 

"Well it's not like I've ever been in a relationship for longer!" Jim shouted crossing his arms and turning his head away like a toddler having a temper tantrum. Leonard grimaced, he knew Jim had issues, he was the local fuck boy for gods sake but he didn't realize he was that bad. 

 

"Look, Jim, I'm sorry." Leonard placed his hand on Jim's shoulder and slowly he turned around. "I'm sure you really did think she was the one, but hey, nothing that's ment for you will pass, right?" 

 

Jim shrugged. 

 

"C'mon we should get you to bed. How much did you have to drink?" Leonard stood up and started to undress the other man. He pulled his shoes off and then his jacket. 

 

"A lot." 

 

"Please don't get sick on me." Leonard pleaded as he began to peel Jim's shirt off, it was soaked in tears and smelt of alcohol, clearly he had had a drink thrown at him. Leonard looked down at Jim's skinny jeans with a frown. 

 

"You're gonna have to help me out here." He stated. 

 

Jim sighed and stood up grasping on to Leonard's shoulders. He pulled down the zipper and began to shimmy out of his jeans, it was hilarious really, Jim was beyond drunk and was flailing around the place. Eventually Leonard got sick of it and pushed Jim on to the bed reefing his trousers off. 

 

"Kinky." He heard Jim mutter. 

 

"Oh shut up." He replied sending him a glare that could kill a man. 

 

Jim lay down in his bed and Leonard tucked him in. As Leonard was about to leave Jim grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down so that their faces were inches apart. 

 

"Stay with me." Jim commanded. 

 

"No you idiot." Leonard was getting uncomfortable, he didn't particularly enjoy being that close to other people. 

 

"Please." Jim begged, he pouted his lips and he just looked so adorable that Leonard couldn't refuse. 

 

"Fine." He mumble crawling into bed beside the man. "Are you happy now?" 

 

"Very." Jim mumbled grinning. Their faces were millimeters apart and Leonard could feel his warm breath against his face. Jim closed the distance and landed a slobbery kiss on Leonard's mouth. "You're the best Bones." He grinned and flipped on his side so that Leonard was left to stare blankly at the back of his head trying to decipher what the kiss ment. He wrote it off as just another one of tings that Jim does when he's off the walls drunk and eventually he fell asleep. 

 

Later on in the night when he woke up to use the bathroom he inspected the small package that was lying at the bottom of the bed. It was a black box covered in torn wrapping paper. He opened the box to see a golden locket with 'J + M' engraved on it, it probably cost Jim a fortune and he couldn't help but curse the ungrateful bitch who dared to break up with him after he handed her that.

 

After he used the bathroom he crawled back into his own cold bed, subconsciously longing for the heat of another body next to him


	2. Two

"Jim you're sick, please just lie down."

 

"I am not sick." Jim spat the word out like he was ashamed to have it in his vocabulary. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a date tonight."

 

Jim attempted to stand up but Leonard pushed him right back down on to the bed. They were in the academy infirmary and Leonard was trying desperately to get Jim to take a hypo. He had come down with the flu and if he didn't get him then he would go out that night and embarrass himself in front of his latest conquest. Leonard thought that maybe that wouldn't be so bad, but he couldn't just let his friend walk around sick. 

 

"I swear to god, Jim. If you don't -" Leonard was cut off by Jim dramatically gesturing behind. 

 

"Look! Look over there!" He exclaimed. Leonard threw a quick glance over his shoulder, confirming his suspicions that there was in fact nothing there and in that very moment Jim made a run for it but before he could get anywhere Leonard grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back. 

 

"Oh come on! Get that hypo away from me." 

 

"No Jim! I am not letting you walk around sick."

 

In a moment of desperation Jim pulled Leonard's face close and kissed him. He knew how uncomfortable the man got when he even hugged him and he couldn't exactly remember what had happened the last time he kissed him but he had a strong feeling that his friend would not react well.Jim pushed him back and began to sprint. Leonard didn't go after him, he was frozen in place his thoughts going a mile a minute, just as Jim had expected. 

 

This is the exact same thing that happened last time Leonard thought and by the time his confusion had worn off Jim was long gone. 

 

"Great." Leonard mumbled. "Just great."

 

He sat down on the bed and but his head in his hands. "What's wrong with me?" he asked no one in particular. "It's just a fucking kiss doesn't mean anything, get over yourself you fucking idiot." 

 

Leonard stood up and took a deep shaky breath. 

 

"Alright." He muttered. "Time to try again." 


	3. Three

"He was ecstatic. He was ecstatic and we had just graduated and that's why he kissed me. That is exactly why, no other reason. Get over yourself." Leonard was walking alone back to his and Jim's room, muttering to himself under his breath. His shoulders were slouched and his hands were shoved into his pockets. He had told Jim he was going to 'pack' but really he was going to go lie on his bed and wonder why the fuck he couldn't stop thinking about his roommates lips on his. 

 

He heard footsteps behind him but he ignored them until a very familiar voice shouted a very familiar and annoying nickname "Bones!" 

 

Leonard tired to ignore him but he couldn't. He turned around and glared at the other man. "What now?" 

 

Jim was standing about about a meter away now and Leonard couldn't help but think that he wanted to close that distance but he ignored that thought and listened to what his friend had to stay. 

 

"Where are you going?" Jim sounded exasperated. 

 

"I told you I'm going to pack."

 

Jim put a hand on his hip. "But why?" he questioned. "We still have ages before we actually have to leave, come on we should be celebrating." 

 

Leonard shrugged in response, he didn't know what kind of excuse he was going to have to come up with to get out of there but he was going to have to come up with something. 

 

"Look, I'm sorry for kissing you okay? I just get caught up in the moment. I would've kissed anyone in that moment you just happened to be the closest face."

 

"Right, the closest face." Leonard whispered. 

 

"Can we go now?" 

 

"Yeah." Leonard looked up at his friend, he felt like absolute shit, he was definitely not in the mood for celebrating. But Jim was. "Yeah, okay. lets go." 

 

 

 

 


	4. Four

"Bones, do you think I'll be a good captain?" Leonard looked at his friend incredulously, for as long as he had known the man he had never once asked for reassurance in his ability to be good at anything. It was just the two of them in Jim's quarters, they were celebrating Jim's promotion and they were both a little tipsy.

 

"Yes of course." Leonard replied without hesitation. 

 

"Really? Because I don't know, and maybe this is just the alcohol talking but I don't really feel ready, you know."

 

Bones grinned. "You know I never thought I'd see the day that James Tiberius Kirk expressed self doubt."

 

Jim pouted like a baby "I knew you'd make fun of me." 

 

"I'm not making fun of you." Bones replied standing up and walking over to the other man. He placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "You're going to be a fucking magnificent captain, you know how I know? " Jim shook his head. "Because I know you, I know how much you care about the crew and the ship and starfleet. I know that you're a good person and that at times you may be a fucking idiot but that you're actually really smart and brave and let me reiterate an idiot."

 

Jim smiled. "Thanks Bones." he close the distance between them and landed a kiss on his lips. "You're the best."

 

Leonard was frozen in his spot, he didn't say anything, didn't move just stood their awkwardly. Jim cleared his throat. "Anyway I think we should turn in for the night, lots of busy woke to do tomorrow." 

 

"Uh yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow then." Leonard replied snapping out of his daze. He walked towards the door and glanced behind him. 

 

"Night Bones." Jim said.

 

"Night." Leonard replied walking out of the room. He didn't get a wink of sleep that night, all he could think about was his best friend and the feeling of his lips against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for you Maeve.

 

The ship was on red alert. The ship was on red alert and Jim was freaking out. It wasn't the first time the ship has been on red alert, it wasn't the first time they were facing almost certain death but this time Jim had absolutely no idea what to do. He had told the crew that they wouldn't accept a no win scenario but at that moment no win scenarios were the only possible scenarios.

 

The ship had received word that logic extremists were planning on bombing them. How, they did not know. Why, well Kirk didn't have to be vulcan to know why. The logic extremists wanted Spock in exchange for the survival of the enterprise, when Spock heard this he was immediately ready to offer himself up but Kirk couldn't, wouldn't let him. Despite how much Spock protested and insisted it was the logical decision.

 

Leonard arrived on the bridge as he usually did during red alerts. Really he should have been in sick bay but he had to be with Jim to make sure he didn't do something incredibly stupid. Leonard caught Spock's eye and Spock nodded towards the ready room silently telling him where Jim was.

 

Leonard entered the ready room to find Jim sitting alone string into space dejectedly. Kirk had just finished a call with the admiral on what to do. The only solution the admiral had offered was allowing Spock to sacrifice himself, in fact the admiral had ordered Jim to allow Spock to sacrifice himself. Leonard sat down beside Kirk and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jim looked up "I don't know what to do." He whispered his voice cracking.

 

"Did you speak to the admiral?" Leonard questioned, Jim nodded. "What did she say?"

 

Jim took a deep shaky breath. "She told me - she ordered me to let Spock sacrifice himself."

 

Shock flashed over Leonard's face. Starfleet didn't sacrifice people. Starfleet was more than that, the enterprise was more than that. "Right then," he said standing up. "We better get to work on finding a different solution." Jim grinned and stood up. Leonard may have went on as if he hated the green blooded bastard but Spock was apart of the crew, and the crew was family. 

 

"If we're going to stop them from bombing us we have to find out how they're planning on bombing us." Leonard stated.

 

"Yes but we've done every scan possible there are no ships, let alone logic extremists ships any where near us."

 

"Are they bluffing?"

 

"They're Vulcans, I highly doubt it."

 

Leonard thought for a moment (despite what his best friend said he did know how to think), he really didn't know how they were going to get out of the mess they were in, but he did know that no matter how irritating the half breed was he couldn't let him sacrifice himself. Suddenly he was hit with an idea. "Suicide bombers." he mumbled.

 

"What?"

 

"Suicide bombers. You can't find their ships because they're on the ship!"

 

"Bones you're a fucking genius." Jim was so ecstatic that he grabbed Leonard's face and pulled him in for a kiss. He regretted it the minute he did it, he pushed Leonard back. "I shouldn't have done that." He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. "I-I'm sorry i shouldn't have done that." Leonard stared at him in bewilderment, he could feel the heat in his cheeks and the ghost of his beats friends lips on his. "I'm sorry." Jim whispered again turning around and legging it out of the room. 

 

Leonard slumped back into his chair putting his head in his hands. He ran his fingers over his lips and then shook his head standing up. He could think about the kiss once the ship (and Jim) was out of danger.

 

Leonard walked out on to the bridge and caught Jim's eye. Jim's whole face changed shade until he was the same colour as the engineering shirts. Jim quickly averted his eyes and looked to Spock who raised his eyebrow at him, Jim returned it with a glare and continued to do whatever he was in the middle of before his best friend had distracted. A friendship he believed he had just damaged irreparably. 

 

"Do we have them all?" He questioned.

 

"Yes, Captain." Sulu replied.

 

"Good, Spock with me. Sulu you have the helm."

 

Leonard watched as Jim and Spock left the bridge then turned to sulu. "Please tell me they're not going to do something stupid."

 

"Depends on your definition of stupid, doctor." Sulu told him and Leonard just stared at him, his face blank. Sulu sighed, "They're gone to the brig, we transported all three of the logic extremists there and they want to find out how they managed to get on board."

 

Leonard opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted as he was summoned to sick bay. He sighed what a great time for someone to need medical attention.

 

On his way go sick bay his mind couldn't help but wander to the kiss. Leonard didn't have many friends but he knew that most friends didn't kiss eachother. At least not five times (yes he had kept count). That time was different though, Jim had reacted differently. He has apologized profusely which he almost never did and then he ran away which was extremely out of character. For as long as leonard had known Jim which was a long time, Jim had never run away from anything and Leonard couldn't for the life of him figure out why he had run from him. He hadn't run any of the last five times (except for the time with the hypos, but that was for a different reason).

 

Suddenly Leonard was shocked out of his thoughts as a large explosion went off. The officers around him all froze in shock. "It came from the brig." An officer in red shouted. Leonard's mind went blank, the only feeling registering in his mind was the thump of his feet against the ground, the only thought registering was a name. Simply a name. 

 

_Jim._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait school has been hectic. It'll probably be a while until the next chapter because I will have a limited access to my phone for two weeks from Monday and then I'm moving. Thank you all for being patient and for loving this story as much as me. I've promised myself I will finish this story so stick with me. As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Love you all xx


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I didn't mention it because I'm lazy but Spock and everyone else on the ship are alright there were no deaths just some injuries and damage to the ship. Ok well here you go happy reading.

Pain. 

 

Pain was the only thing that Jim Kirk could comprehended. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who's voice he could hear whispering in his ear and he didn't know who's hand was in his. All he knew was that his body fucking hurt. A lot. 

 

Jim was not new to pain, he had felt a lot of different pain over the years and he decideded that what he was currently feeling was definitely in the top three most painful things he had experienced. Until he remembered what he had done right before the pain started. Then he changed his mind. 

 

He remembered the pain in knowing that the man he loved didn't love him back and he decided that that, that feeling of his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces only for Jim to slap a band-aid on it and get on with his job until he was alone, that was the worst pain he had ever felt. There was no top three, no need for any kind of consideration, nothing that came anywhere near how painful it was for Jim to look into the eyes of the man he loved with complete adoration and to only receive eyes filled with confusion in return.

 

He felt the person who's hand was in his shift and heave a sigh. "Yeah alright I'll be there in a minute.", the person mumbled to whoever it was that had been addressing him. Slowly Jim came to the realisation that it wasn't just some person holding his hand, no, he knew that voice. How could he not? It was Leonard.

 

"I've got to get back to work, Jimmy." Leonard whispered. "Aparently there's other patients more important than you. I can't think of anyone more important than you. God, I'm such an idiot. I was so confused for so long, Jimmy, but I'm not anymore. So please, just wake up so I can tell you - show you - how I feel."

 

Jim held his breath, trying his best not to move. Despite being the person addressed in Leonards little speach he couldn't help but feel he was listening to something not meant for him. Jim willed himself to go back to sleep, he didn't want to wake up, not ever, when it was clear to him that Leonard had finally realised Jim had feelings for him and was rightfully repulsed. What person in their right mind falls in love with their best friend? 

 

Leonard, after staring at Jim looking for and failing to find any sign of consciousness heaved another sigh. "I'll see you later, Jimmy." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Jim's forehead. 

 

Jim had to contemplate that for a moment. Friends didn't kiss eachothers foreheads, well at least him and Leonard didn't do that, he knew because he always had to carefully analyse his actions to make sure he wasn't expressing anything more than friendship towards the other man. Well if Leonard had kissed Jim's forehead that would have to mean - but it couldn't. Jim couldn't have been reading everything so wrong - could he have? He believed it severely unlikely, but that little part of him that still had hope took over and reached out to grab Leonards wrist before he could let go of Jim's hand. 

 

"Jim?" Leonard question, his voice horse. 

 

"Bones." Jim replied, his voice barely a whisper. 

 

"Holy shit, Jim. Your up." Leonard returned to his seat beside Jim's bed. "Jim I - I was so worried."

 

"You shouldn't worry about me, Bones. You should know by now that I'm immortal." Leonard snickered at that and squeezed Jims hand. Jim attempted to open his eyes just so he could see the little grin that he knew was on his friends face but the light of the med-bay blinded him. 

 

"Did you happen to hear any of what I was saying just there?" Leonard questioned hesitantly. Jim had managed to open his eyes by this point and was examining his friends face trying to identify any sign of an emotion that would qualify as romantic, he couldn't find any, Leonard was always so unreadable.

 

"Maybe." Jim whispered, the hopeful side of his mind taking over again. 

 

Leonard grinned, a proper toothy grin, something that was rare to see from the doctor. He looked at Jim his eyes soft, no longer filled with confusion. "I'm such an idiot." he admitted for a second time. 

 

"I know" Jim replied, the hope inside him building and building. 

 

Leonard shook his head and moved the hand that wasn't grasping Jims to the back of the other man's neck. He bent his head down so that their faces were only inches apart. "You have pretty eyes." Jim whispers and Leonards laughs.

 

"You just completely ruined it." 

 

"Ruined what?" Leonard laughed again, apparently finding Jim's confusion hilarious. 

 

"This." He muttered leaning in and placing his lips on top of the other mans. Jim froze, he forgot how to move, how to breath, his body completely shut down, until his brain shouted at him to 'DO SOMETHING' then he was grasping at Leonards shirt with one hand like his life depended on it and the other hand was in his hair. Jim didn't know how long he had wanted to kiss the other man but he decided that it was worth the wait, he also decided that the magnificence of the kiss made up for any and all pain he had ever felt.

 

Eventually the two were forcedtto break for air, something about needing respiration to survive. "I don't think anything could have ruined that." Jim admitted, his smile so big that he thought his face might just break. Once again Leonard laughed and pulled the other man back in but before their lips could meet for a second time a voice came behind him. 

 

"Dr. Mccoy," the voice said, clearly not looking at the position said doctor was in. "we really do need you." The young nurse looked up and turned bright red. 

 

"Ugh yes, I'll be right there Taylor." The doctor told him. Taylor nodded and hastily turned around. Leonard looked back to Jim, huffed and hung his head. "I have to go." 

 

"I'll still be here when you get back." Jim replied. 

 

"Yes you will." Leonard stood up fixed his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. "And for another week at least, you need to rest." 

 

Leonards voice had returned to its usual rough self, nothing like the soft tone he had been using a few minutes prior. Jim just grinned. "Yes doctor." 

 

Leonard shook his head. "Go to sleep." he ordered. 

 

"But I'm not tired." 

 

"Sleep." Leonard said one last time and exited the room, leaving Jim sitting there alone a dopey grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I know this fic isn't amazing and it isn't long but it's the first multi chapter fic I've finished and I'm really proud. Special thanks to Maeve and everyone else who's been here since the start for sticking around and as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)))


End file.
